piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mao Kun Map
The Mao Kun map, sometimes referred as the navigational charts or the Map to the Land of the Dead, was a nautical chart that was used as a map to locate some of the world's more obscure and mystical places, including the Farthest Gate and the Fountain of Youth. With no fixed points, this chart is the only guide that takes the role of chance, fate and the supernatural in mortal affiars. History Wu Ling The Mao Kun map was presented to the esteemed and great navigator Wu Ling for his journeys to the mysterious gates of the afterlife. The map leads to spiritual realms and legends of the land beyond death. It was compiled by the four explorers of the Dark Dynasty. The Mao Kun map would be passed down from generation to generation.Information shown from the Map of the Land of the Dead product info. At World's End Obtaining the charts The map was later stored in the temple of Sao Feng's wizened uncle, as Feng did not want the salty air of his waterfront lair to damage the chart's delicate pigmentation. He was also known to carry it on his back when using them for navigation. The chart was moved to Feng's bath house after William Turner tried to steal it for Hector Barbossa. During the Battle of Singapore, Will made a deal with Feng that procured Barbossa's crew the chart, leading them to World's End and Davy Jones' Locker beyond. Journey to Davy Jones' Locker examining the charts in the Hai Peng.]] After escaping Singapore with the Hai Peng, along with the map, they've made their journey to World's End. The crew used the navigational charts throughout their journey to World's End. As they were getting closer, they sailed through waters that reflected the stars so perfectly that it was nearly impossible to find the horizon. They soon realized that in order to go to Davy Jones' Locker, they had to go over a massive waterfall. Upon reaching the it, the ship was cast down the waterfall and destroyed. Escaping the Locker Barbossa still had the charts when they arrived in the Locker and joined Jack Sparrow on the Black Pearl. After which, they have tried to figure out a way to return to the land of the living. Sparrow later deciphered the chart's cryptic message, "Up is Down" on how to escape from the Locker and return to the land of the living: to flip the ship over by sundown. So Sparrow, along with the rest of the crew, flipped the Pearl over. When the sun sets, the green flash shoots up to the sky and transports the Black Pearl, along with its crewman, to the land of the living. The Fountain of Youth Beginning the search looking through the charts.]] Following the death of Lord Cutler Beckett, Barbossa stole the Pearl from Jack once again, with the charts in his possession. Jack anticipated this treachery, so he stole the middle part of Sao Feng's charts from Barbossa and began his quest to find the Fountain of Youth. Barbossa also planned on finding it, but it was postponed because of the loss of the part of the charts. Taking the route of Juan Ponce de León on the charts, Jack sailed on a dingy to begin his search for the Fountain. Stolen and destruction Some years later, Jack met with Joshamee Gibbs after a trial against Gibbs. Noticing the map on Jack's person, Gibbs asked of Jack's quest to the Fountain of Youth. Taking the map back, Jack said that it was delayed but vowed to taste the waters. Shortly before Jack and Gibbs were captured by the Royal Guards at St. James's Palace, unbeknown to Jack, Gibbs stole the charts. After being thrown in prison, Gibbs would spend his time studying the map well enough to memorize every route and destination. Threatened into being hung by the gallows at the Tower of London, Gibbs revealed of having possession of the map to Hector Barbossa, now privateer for King George II. Barbossa tried to convince Gibbs to give him the map, but Gibbs burned it—with only his memory to know the way to the Fountain. Barbossa recruited Gibbs into his crew as the map was destroyed.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Appearance and design '' concept art]] The Mao Kun map was believed to have been painted on washi-handmade Japanese rice paper[http://numberonestars.com/pirates3/production15.htm At World's End production notes: Chapter 15 - Props: Weapons, Maps, Rings or Whatever]. These navigational charts were comprised of several rings upon which a map of the world was etched. By rotating the rings and lining one up with another, a reader could use the chart to find any number of mystical locations. The Chinese symbols on the map could be deciphered to reveal such locations as "Ghosts of Lost Souls at Sea to be Shepherded Through the Watery Passageway," "Forgotten Sailors Sleep with Eyes Open Dreaming of a Salt Water Death" and "The Rich Man Finds No More Hope of Continued Life-Death Will Always Be A Stairway Behind". Images of dragons—harbingers of good fortune in war—and tigers—devourers of evil spirits—could be found on the chart. The central ring depicted is an intrepid junk, surrounded by skulls, which is surrounded by the phases of the moon. ]] If lined up correctly, the map to the Fountain of Youth would be found, having the route through Whitecap Bay as well as a jungle-dense island which leads to the Fountain. The struggle for eternal life is symbolized by a tug of war between a skeleton and an angel, which is aligned with the the symbol of the Fountain itself: the Chalices.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' p86-87 "Sao Feng's Map" Indeed, this map was prized above all other charts, with the directions to many marvelous places. However, as many times as the Mao Kun map has been used, the dates and distances can change and mislead the traveler who uses the map unwisely. Behind the scenes faces on the chart.]] *In real-world history, the Mao Kun map was a series of maps published in the late-Ming Dynasty military encyclopedia, WuBei Zhi. Believed to be based on the travels of Zheng He, they showed sailing directions between ports of Southeast Asia and the northern Indian Ocean, as far as Malindi.http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Mao_Kun_map *The navigational chart prop was created by conceptual consultant James Ward Byrkit. He included several mythological creatures on the chart, as well as a Hidden Mickey (lower right quarter) which looks to be an early version of Mickey, and images of Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow (lower left quarter). *There were actually three versions of the map. The first was seen several times in At Worlds End, the second wasn't seen until the last scene when Jack Sparrow begins his search for the Fountain of Youth, and the third from On Stranger Tides. The notable differences between maps is that the second version has the symbol of the Fountain of Youth, and the third version has Whitecap Bay added on it.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide has a view of the map having Whitecap Bay drawn in it on page 27. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Objects